


A Pizza and Beer Kind of Day

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, episode 3.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decompressing at Steve's after the events of 3.10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pizza and Beer Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, another coda. I'd apologize, but if I didn't write them the characters would talk my head off all day every day... :)

Steve was still pulling his shirt down as he left the bathroom, mostly dry after his shower. He'd heard Danny's voice as he dried off, indiscernible words until Steve was on the stairs and heard, "Yes, Monkey, I promise you Uncle Steve is fine. My arm is fine. Lucy is fine. Everyone is fine."

A knock at the door announced the arrival of dinner, and Steve detoured to answer, paying the delivery guy as Danny wrapped up his call. 

"Yes, I will tell him," Danny said, turning to Steve. "Grace says bye." 

"Bye Gracie!" Steve yelled at the phone.

Danny rolled his eyes, and Steve wondered how that eye roll could coexist with such a fond look. Because there really wasn't another way to describe that look other than fond. Which was fine with Steve--he had a feeling he gave Danny a lot of fond looks himself. Especially when he was ranting.

"Danno loves you," Danny said before hanging up the phone.

"How's she doing?" Steve asked, placing the boxes on the coffee table before dropping down into the tight space between Danny and the arm of the couch, propping his legs up on the table. 

Danny tossed his cell phone on the table. "Better than I probably have any right to expect," he said. "I keep waiting for the school counselor to call us in and ask why she's not in therapy three times a week."

"She's a strong kid, Danno. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, let's hope." Danny rubbed his eyes, then his bandaged arm, and winced. "I'm going to need to borrow some of your camping gear."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "You're going camping again?"

"Down, boy. Grace and I are having a camp out in my living room this weekend. Where we will not get shot or locked up or have my car violated." 

"But indoors you can't get the full wonder of camping," Steve said. "You don't get--"

"Shot or locked up or have your car violated." 

There was a difference in the tone Danny had for general ranting and the one that he had for shut the fuck up or else, and Steve was nothing if not fluent in Danny tones. "I'll get the stuff together for you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Danny rubbed his arm again. "What's in the boxes?"

"Oh, this?" Steve asked, nudging one of the boxes with his knee. "This is your reward for braving the jungle to save Lucy."

Danny laughed. "Just Lucy?"

"Well, I mean, I could've taken that guy."

"Right." Danny's tone was teasing now, but the kind of teasing Steve could listen to all day and night. "I saw the way you were going to attack any second. I just thought I'd save you the trouble."

"I appreciate that. It had been a rough night."

Danny rolled his eyes with that fond look again, and Steve basked in it like it was sunlight. "So what's in the boxes?" Danny asked again.

"The best ham and pineapple pizza on the island."

The fond look disappeared, morphing into a look that reminded Steve of the clouds people thought meant a huge storm was coming, when it was really just a lot of thunder and maybe a few sprinkles. "Seriously? My reward is a travesty? The greatest affront ever made against pizza since the dawn of time?"

"I’m pretty sure they didn't have pizza at the dawn of time, Danny."

"Oh yes they did, Steven. But early history wasn't written by Italians. So they didn't mention it."

Steve wasn't even sure where to start with all the problems in that statement, so he just decided to keep the rant going instead. "Seriously, Danny, you haven't tried it. How do you know you won't like it?"

"I haven't tried cyanide, either, Steven, and I know I wouldn't like it. In fact, there is a long list of things I haven't tried that I am certain I would not like."

"Danno, just open the pizza box."

Danny gave him the 'grenades in the glove box, Steven?' look, but he reached for the box and opened it. He blinked at it a few times then looked at Steve. "This is pepperoni. Not just that, it looks suspiciously like real New York pizza. But it can't be real New York pizza because we're still in Hawaii. Unless..." Danny frowned down at his arm. "I'm dying from my gunshot wound, aren't I? This is a hallucination, isn't it?"

Steve laughed. "You're not dying. There's a new place that just opened. It may not be quite as good as in New York, but it's the best I could do on short notice."

Danny's frown was curving into a smile. "Well, it has no pineapple or ham anywhere near it. How bad can it be?" He took a cautious bite, then groaned in a way Steve was only used to hearing when Danny was at least partly naked. "This," Danny proclaimed without taking the pizza away from his mouth, "is about as close to pizza heaven as anyone can get on this island."

"I'm glad you like it." 

Danny smiled around the pizza as he practically devoured the slice whole. "Like is not quite a strong enough word, my friend," he said, chewing the last of the slice and swallowing hard. He grabbed his beer and took a long drink before leaning over, his lips close to Steve's. "Thank you," he said, giving Steve a kiss that was just long enough for Steve to taste pizza and beer and Danny and want more. 

Mostly more Danny, but it was clear that wasn't happening until Danny was at least finished eating. "You're welcome," Steve said, leaning forward to grab a slice for himself. "And thank you."

"For rescuing Lucy?" Danny teased as he bit into another slice. 

"For rescuing me," Steve said, nudging Danny's knee with his own as he took a bite.

"That's my job," Danny replied. 

Steve scoffed. "I wouldn't go that far."

"No, really," Danny nodded, the pizza between his teeth moving up and down with the motion of his head. "It's in my job description. The governor put it in there after the tenth time I saved your ass."

"Danno."

"Yes, Steven?"

"Shut up and eat your pizza."

"Yes, Steven."

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
